gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Movin' Out (singolo)
Movin' Out di Billy Joel è una canzone presente nell'episodio omonimo Progetti, il sesto della Quinta Stagione, in cui è cantata da Sam Evans e Blaine Anderson. Blaine e Sam partono per New York, Blaine per la sua audizione alla NYADA e per ricevere consigli da Kurt e Rachel, Sam per una borsa di studio. Dato che perderanno la settimana di Billy Joel al Glee Club, i due ragazzi decidono di esibirsi in una canzone prima di andare. Blaine inizia a suonare il pianoforte nell'Aula canto con il Glee Club che circonda il pianoforte. Le Nuove Direzioni cantano di sottofondo prima di fuggire dall'aula ed escono. Raccolgono le loro borse nel corridoio e camminano per il McKinley. Mentre corrono dietro l'angolo, la scena cambia all'arrivo a New York, mentre corrono per le scale della metropolitana e prendono un autobus per l'Appartamento a Bushwick. Alla fine della canzone salutano Rachel, Kurt e Santana Lopez. Testo della canzone Blaine (con Sam): Huh-uh, aha, mhm Anthony works in the grocery store Savin' his pennies for someday (Mama Leone left a note on the door), She said, "Sonny, move out to the country" Sam (con Blaine): Oh, but workin' too hard can give you A heart attack, tack, tack, tack, tack (You oughta know by now) (Nuove Direzioni: You oughta know by now) Blaine: Who needs a house out in Hackensack? Is that how you get all your money? Sam: And it seems such a waste of time If that's what it's all about Blaine e Sam: Mama, if that's movin' up then I'm movin' out Ooh, I'm movin' out Blaine: Mhm, oh-oh, aha, oh-oh Sergeant O'Leary is walkin' the beat At night he becomes a bartender Sam (con Blaine): (He works at Mister Cacciatore's down on Sullivan Street) Across from the medical center Blaine e Sam: Yeah, he's tradin' in his Chevy for a Cadillac, ac, ac, ac, ac You oughta know by now (Nuove Direzioni: You oughta know by now) Blaine: And if he can't drive With a broken back At least he can polish the fenders Sam: And it seems such a waste of time If that's what it's all about Blaine e Sam: Mama, if that's movin' up then I'm movin' out Ooh, I'm movin' out Blaine: Oh-oh, Yeah! I'm movin' out Blaine e Sam: You should never argue with a crazy mind, mind, mind, mind You oughta know by now (Nuove Direzioni: You oughta know by now) Blaine: You can pay Uncle Sam with the overtime Is that all you get for your money? And if that's what you have in mind Sam: Yeah, if that's what you're all about Blaine e Sam: Good luck movin' up cause I'm... Sam: Yeah, if that's what you have in mind Blaine: Yeah, if that's what you're all about Blaine e Sam: Good luck movin' up cause I'm movin' out Ooh, I'm movin' out. Blaine: Oh-mhm, Yeah, yeah I'm movin' out! Galleria di foto 5x06. Movin' Out.mkv0003.jpg 5x06. Movin' Out.mkv0016.jpg 5x06. Movin' Out.mkv0029.jpg 5x06. Movin' Out.mkv0031.jpg 5x06. Movin' Out.mkv0037.jpg 5x06. Movin' Out.mkv0048.jpg 5x06. Movin' Out.mkv0050.jpg 5x06. Movin' Out.mkv0051.jpg 5x06. Movin' Out.mkv0052.jpg 5x06. Movin' Out.mkv0054.jpg 5x06. Movin' Out.mkv0057.jpg 5x06. Movin' Out.mkv0058.jpg 5x06. Movin' Out.mkv0063.jpg 5x06. Movin' Out.mkv0065.jpg Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 5 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Sam Evans Categoria:Canzoni Blaine Anderson Categoria:Movin' Out (EP)